1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disc drive apparatus that can typically be applied to a CD player adapted to replay a disc in a state where the disc surfaces are held vertically.
2. Description of the Related Art
CD players having a standing type disc drive and adapted to replay music by reading data in a state where the disc surfaces are held vertically are known.
Such CD players are so designed that the user may be required to open the lid that protects the disc drive of the player first and subsequently put a disc in position or take it out in a state where the disc is held vertically.
There have been proposed CD players in which the tray for receiving a disc and holding it in position is driven to move forward and tilted slightly upward by the drive force of a motor so that the user can put a disc in position or take it out with ease when the lid is opened (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-223754 [pp. 6-8, FIGS. 12-20]).